Problem: One side of a square is $3$ inches long. What is its perimeter?
$3\text{ in}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {3} + {3} + {3} + {3} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 12\text{ in} $